disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Happy Working Song
thumb|250px "Happy Working Song" é uma canção destaque em Encantada com música composta por Alan Menken e letra de Stephen Schwartz. Interpretada pela atriz principal do filme, Amy Adams, a canção é uma homenagem a canções da Disney como "Whistle While You Work" de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões e as canções de Cinderela, em particular, "The Work Song". A canção foi lançada na trilha sonora de Encantada em 20 de novembro de 2007 nos Estados Unidos. A canção é executada por Amy Adams como Giselle. Depois de ver a desordem e a sujidade do apartamento de Robert, Giselle decide limpá-lo com a ajuda de animais do bairro. Desde que ela está agora em Nova York, em vez de as criaturas adoráveis tradicionais da floresta respondendo a sua chamada, vermes urbanos, como pombos, ratos, baratas e moscas responde seu chamado para fazer o trabalho. Como ela limpa o apartamento, ela canta "Happy Working Song", enquanto interage com os animais que ela tem chamado para ajudar. A canção foi nomeada para um prêmio no Oscar na categoria de Melhor Canção Original, em que duas outras canções do filme também foram indicados. Letra Come my little friends As we all sing a happy little Working song Merry little voices clear and strong Come and roll your sleeves up (so to speak) So that we can pitch in Cleaning crud up in the kitchen As we sing along And you’ll trill a cheery tune in the tub As we scrub a stubborn mildew stain Pluck a hairball from the shower drain To the gay refrain Of a happy working song We’ll keep singing without fail Otherwise we’d spoil it Hosing down the garbage pail And scrubbing up the toilet How we all enjoy letting loose With a little "la da dum dum dum" While we’re emptying the vacuum It’s such fun to hum A happy working song Mmm, mmm, a happy working song... Oh, how strange a place to be Till Edward comes for me My heart is sighing Still, as long as I am here I guess a new experience Could be worth trying... Hey! Keep drying! You could do a lot when you got Such a happy little tune to hum While you’re sponging up The soapy scum We adore each filthy chore That we determine So friends, even though you’re vermin We’re a happy working song Singing as we fetch the detergent box Or the smelly shirts and the stinky socks Sing along... If you cannot sing, then hum along... As we’re finishing Our happy working song! Wasn’t this fun!? Versão brasileira Vamos amiguinhos trabalhar Intuando essa feliz canção Suas vozes muito fortes são Mãos a obra vamos todos afinando Na cozinha começando a cantar em união Podem esfregar a banheira Pra tirar as manchas num estalo E uma bola de cabelo do ralo Bem felizes por intuar essa canção Cantaremos sem parar Temos nosso prazo Torça os panos pra enxugar Esfreguem bem o vaso Quanta diversão pode haver Se fazemos tudo com amor Mesmo esvaziar o aspirador Como é bom trabalhar cantando esta canção Humm cantando essa canção Como é estranho estar aqui Sem o Edward junto a mim Me dá saudade Então em quanto ele não vem Eu acho que faz bem Eu ter uma atividade Eii com vontade Vamos arrumar e limpar Intuando essa feliz canção Retirando a borra com sabão Nós gostamos das tarefas que fazemos Com amigos nós podemoos trabalhar em união Pegue o detergente cantando assim Pra lavar as meias com cheiro ruim E então; nessa bela colaboração Já podemos terminar a feliz canção. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Encantada Categoria:Canções de Heroínas